Ahsoka the Dragon Jedi
by SaurusRock625
Summary: After Ahsoka leaves the Jedi Order, she arrives on a planet inhabited by Vikings of olden times. But that's not all she finds out. She learns that the only upsides are the pets. While some places have ponies or parrots, this planet has... Dragons!
1. Chapter 1

_**This idea was coming for awhile, but I didn't have the time to post it until now. I hope you guys enjoy this, because I put a LOT of time, thought, and effort into this chapter!**_

 _ ***I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or How To Train Your Dragon! The song used in this chapter also belongs to Disney's Lion Guard Return of the Roar.***_

* * *

"Gronkle!" = Talking

" _Deadly Nadder!" = Thinking_

" **Hideous Zippleback!" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Leaving the Jedi**_

* * *

In the Jedi Temple, everyone had either turned in for the night or was away on a mission. Well, all but one.

Fourteen year old Ahsoka Tano was in the midst of packing what little she possessed. Her reason? She was leaving the Jedi Order… for good. Now you might be wondering why she's doing that. Well, it's a bit of a sad story, really.

You see, earlier that month, Ahsoka had been on a mission with Anakin on the planet of Mustafar. Their job was to stop the Separatists from turning the planet into a droid foundry. If they did that, they'd in essence gain a major stronghold in the outer rim. Everything was going well at first, at least until Count Dooku showed up.

He attacked the two of them, and Anakin had ordered his Padawan to retreat. But Ahsoka wasn't about to let her master fight against a Sith lord without help, so she did the one thing that she really shouldn't have done.

She disobeyed him.

She ran at Dooku and engaged him in a Lightsaber clash while Anakin could do nothing to help as a large squad of Battle Droids started attacking him. At first, it seemed like Ahsoka had the Sith on the ropes. He seemed to be on the defensive for just about the entire fight, and Anakin was slicing his way through the Droids like nobody's business! But just as it looked like they were gonna win…

Dooku sliced Ahsoka's whole right arm clean off!

Her arm and Lightsaber both fell into the molten lava rivers of Mustafar, incinerating them both, and leaving Ahsoka on the ground. She could do nothing except clutch the area where her arm once was. Once Dooku knew he had struck a crippling blow to Skywalker, he left the planet while the remaining Droids were scraped.

By the time Anakin had gotten to her, Ahsoka had already passed out from the pain. He immediately got to the ship and had the medical Droids on board stabilize his Padawan. While he was disappointed in her rash decision to attack Dooku and mad that she had blatantly disobeyed him, he was more worried for her life at the time.

The good thing about Lightsaber wounds? They never bleed, so Ahsoka didn't need a transfusion. But they still needed to build her a replacement droid arm to replace her missing one, and take her to Ilum so she could build a new Lightsaber.

But ever since that day, things were never the same for Ahsoka.

Many of the Jedi, Knight and Padawan alike, had begun to think of Ahsoka as nothing more than a walking disaster waiting to strike. Even the younglings didn't seem to trust her anymore. The clones of the 501st also seemed to grow distrustful of the young Togruta. Even going so far as to distance themselves from her. All of this loneliness coupled with her own pain and heartache made her feel even more unwanted than before.

So after all of this time, she finally had enough. She finished packing her things, and began to quickly write a note on her holo comm.

" _Dear Master Skywalker,"_

" _By the time you read this, I'll already be gone and you won't know where I am. The fact of the matter is, I've had enough of all of the pain, loneliness, and distrust from everyone! It's like they think that I'm nothing but a deathtrap on legs! Even Rex and the clones don't want anything to do with me! So I'm doing the only thing that will really make them all happy. I'm leaving the Jedi Order! Don't bother to come looking for me! I know now that if I'm not really wanted at the Temple, then I just have to go somewhere where I KNOW I'm wanted."_

" _I have my Lightsaber with me, at least, so you don't have to worry about me being unable to protect myself. Just know that no matter how far apart we are or how much time passes, you'll always be my teacher… and my surrogate father, Skyguy."_

" _Sincerely, Ahsoka."_

With her message written, Ahsoka placed it on her desk, and removed her Padawan beads from her Lekku. She looked at it for a moment, and briefly reconsidered about leaving. With a heavy heart, Ahsoka place the beads on the Data Pad, and left with her things in hand.

As she walked out of the Temple, she reflected on her life and the incident that led up to this. A song she knew all too well soon made its way into her head as she lamented on how worthless she felt.

 _Why?_

 _Why even trust me at all?_

 _They say the order's my call,_

 _But then come tell me I'm wrong._

 _Now what?_

 _What should I do?_

 _And who,_

 _Who do I turn to?_

 _Now everything feels so upside down._

 _Deep down, maybe I knew,_

 _It was way too good to be true._

 _Now everyone's looking down on me._

 _Some Jedi I turned out to be!_

Suddenly, a harsh light appeared in front of Ahsoka, forcing her to cover her eyes. When it died down to tolerable levels, Ahsoka heard a voice from within it.

"Ahsoka…"

Our young Togruta opened her eyes, and gasped in recognition. Standing in front of her was the spirit of a smiling male Togruta that looked a lot like her. However, he had a far more masculine build, his eyes are brown instead of blue, and his Lekku are shorter and stockier. He was wearing the traditional battle armor of a Togrutan hunter. But clipped to his belt was a Saber Staff, showing that he was a Jedi.

"Holy Force…! Are you…?"

"Yes, Ahsoka. I am your father."

"Torroka Tano…! I've heard a lot about you." Ahsoka said.

"And I have been watching you, Little 'Soka. Padawan of the Jedi Order." Torroka replied.

Ahsoka looked down in shame when he said that. Her apparent father noticed this, but didn't lose his smile. He knew why his daughter chose to leave the order, and he honestly didn't blame her for it. He honestly would've done the same thing if he was in her shoes.

"I'm not a Jedi, father. At least, not anymore." Ahsoka said. "Everyone there hates me for my foolish actions against count Dooku. And I think my former master will be too worried to let me go on missions again. Especially since I got THIS for my recklessness on Mustafar." she added, gesturing to her droid prosthetic.

"Ahsoka, Anakin is worried about you. But he worried because he loves you like a little sister, or even as if you were his own daughter." Torroka explained. "Being a Jedi is not always easy. There come times where you will experience heavy failures as well as great loss."

This made Ahsoka doubt herself even more, even though the words of her father had great merit to them.

"Then maybe everyone's right. Maybe I was never meant to be a Padawan! Maybe I'll never even be ready to reach Knighthood! One day, I'm doing great on the battlefield, then the next I'm getting my arm sliced clean off! And… I don't want to end up as a Sith!"

"Do not be afraid, Ahsoka! Trust your instincts. Whether you are a Jedi or not, the Force will be there for you when you need it. And so will I! Until all are one!" Torroka said.

He took a step forward, and kissed his daughter on her forehead before disappearing. When he was gone, Ahsoka began to reflect on his parting words.

"Trust my instincts. The Force will be there when I need it."

She smiled as her confidence began to return. She resumed her song as she continued her trek away from the Jedi Temple and everything she's ever known.

 _Maybe my journey is far from done._

 _They need a hero, and I'm the one!_

 _So now it's time for them all to see,_

 _The Jedi I was born to be!_

 _It is time~_

 _To take the lead on my own!_

 _It is time~_

 _To branch out from all I've ever known!_

 _No need to worry,_

 _The choice is done._

 _Now I believe I truly am the one!_

 _So is it time?_

 _Is it time?_

 _Yes…_

 _It… Is… Time!_

She took one final look at what had been her home for most of her life. Ahsoka knew that her master was on a mission right now, so he probably wouldn't get her message until early tomorrow morning. She took a deep breath, and walked away for what might be forever.

* * *

 _ **I know this chapter is pretty dark and depressing, but I needed a little bit of these dark emotions in the beginning of the story. I've also posted a poll for which dragon Ahsoka should get. So don't forget to vote! SEE YA LATER!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Poll is still up, but I've narrowed down the choices to the Dragons that got the most votes. Keep on voting, and we'll see just what Dragon Ahsoka will get! Here are the choices that are still up.**_

 _ **Skrill**_

 _ **Thunderdrum**_

 _ **Boneknapper**_

 _ **Whispering Death**_

 _ **Scaldron**_

 _ ***I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or How To Train Your Dragon!***_

* * *

 _ **Ahsoka's Message: The Crash on a Planet of… What?**_

* * *

Anakin Skywalker sighed as he escorted the Senator of Naboo, and his secret wife Padmé, to the Jedi Temple. He knew that she would want to see his Padawan before speaking with the Jedi High Council, and he intended to let them meet up. For Ahsoka's sake.

Anakin was by no means a fool. He knew exactly how the young Togruta was being treated by her fellow Jedi, whether he was around or not. It sickened him just how hypocritical those other Jedi were scorning Ahsoka for trying to prevent a Sith from getting away! Though, he'll admit, even he scolded Ahsoka for being so reckless. But he made it clear that he was just worried for her. And so is Padmé, after he told her what was going on.

Needless to say, it took both him and Threepio combined to keep her from trying to strangle each and every one of those other Jedi. But there were a few that weren't on her hit list. Himself included.

Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, Plo-Koon, Kit Fisto, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Barriss Offee, and even Luminara Unduli. At least they are relatively safe from the angry senator's wrath. But everyone else? Mmm, not so much.

"I still can't believe they'd treat her that way. And just because she didn't want Dooku to get away!" Padmé growled.

Anakin knew that she was talking about Ahsoka. And he was more than inclined to agree with her. He honestly wished that he could've done more for his poor little 'Soka, but the council just HAD to send him on that long mission! He had a feeling that they knew of Ahsoka's weakening mental state and sent him away on purpose.

"I know how you feel, Padmé, but right now Ahsoka needs us both to be there for her." Anakin reasoned. "I'll talk to the clones in the morning and see if I can't get them to at least treat Snips with a bit more respect. And if that doesn't work, then I'm gonna give the council a piece of my mind!"

"Get in line, Ani, because I've already got dibs!" Padmé countered.

The two of them calmed down a bit as they soon made it to Anakin and Ahsoka's shared quarters. Anakin opened the door, surprised to find that it was unlocked. That set off major alarm bells in his head. Especially since the lights were still on.

"Ahsoka, are you still awake?" Padmé asked as she walked in with her husband close behind.

They were surely surprised to see the group of the only people who didn't turn against Ahsoka gathered in the living room.

"Why are you guys in here?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan looked up with a regretful look on his face. This was not gonna be easy to tell his former Padawan.

"Anakin, senator Amidala, I'm afraid that there is terrible news concerning Ahsoka." Obi-Wan said.

"What? What's wrong?! Is she hurt?!" Padmé asked in worry. "Where is she, we need to speak to her!

Shaak swallowed hard as she felt a lump in her throat. She was afraid that the senator would say that.

"I'm afraid… you can't speak to her at this time."

"And why not?" Anakin asked, anger clear in his voice.

Barriss looked up, tears falling down her face with her eyes red and puffy from crying so much. She responded with so much sadness in her voice as she broke down a second time that evening.

" **Because… SHE RAN AWAY!"**

Anakin and Padmé looked shocked and slightly afraid by what Barriss said, and their fear only grew as the girl collapsed and cried fresh tears of sorrow. Master Unduli wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl in an attempt to calm her Padawan.

"What… ran away?!" Anakin asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid that Barriss speaks the truth, Knight Skywalker." Plo-Koon said as he brought out Ahsoka's data pad. "She left a note with her Silka Beads and everything."

Padmé took the note as she and her husband began to read it, their eyes widened as tears gathered in Padmé's eyes as they read more and more of the letter. Pretty soon, they realized that this was real. It was no forgery! So the two of them did the only thing that seemed reasonable at this time.

 _ ***THUMP***_

Eeyup! They fainted like Luigi meeting King Boo. Naturally, the others freaked out at this, and Fisto tried to find a few bags of smelling salts. They certainly hoped that Ahsoka was at least having an easier time than they were.

Speaking of...

* * *

 _ *****Above an Unknown Planet*****_

* * *

Ahsoka had just come out of hyperspace and was now orbiting a planet she'd not yet visited. She had managed to get her Jedi starfighter and flew away from Coruscant, thinking that it might be better to go to one of the planet's that are neutral parties in this war. This way, at least, there wouldn't be a high chance of her running into any Separatists.

She was currently asleep in the cockpit of her starfighter as she orbited the planet, staying just outside of its atmosphere. She had been up all night in her attempt to leave, so she was pretty darn tired. That's when things all went downhill.

The warning sirens of her starfighter suddenly went off, startling the young Togruta awake. She looked around just in time for a meteoroid to hit the thrusters of her ship, sending her into the planet's gravitational pull! Ahsoka started praying to the Force along with whatever God that was willing to listen that this was all just a bad dream. But even in her state of denial, she knew that wasn't the case.

More warning lights began to flare and the sirens got louder as more systems began to overheat as her ship began to burn up in the atmosphere. She was beginning to curse herself for not bringing R7-A5 along, but she didn't want to take any chances of being detected by the Republic.

She started flipping switches and pressing buttons as she tried to keep her ship from falling apart, but it was no use! No matter what Ahsoka tried, her ship wasn't responding. Knowing she probably wasn't going to make it out of this alive, Ahsoka resigned herself to her fate.

" _I'm sorry, Skyguy. It looks like I'm about to join my father and become one with the Force."_ Ahsoka thought as she closed her eyes.

She suddenly yelped as a small electrical surge shocked her. She opened her eyes to see that she was now falling through an electrical storm! Her ship was made of metal and she was still high enough in the air to get struck immediately, so it's no wonder she was in so much pain.

She made a last ditch effort to eject from the cockpit, but it was no good. The canopy was jammed! The ground got closer and closer as Ahsoka mentally prayed that she'd make it out of this alive. She heard the sound of beating wings before the ship hit the ground and exploded in a shower of fire and shrapnel! Remains of the ship were scattered all over the island where she had crashed, and it seemed like our heroine was done for.

But miraculously, she stumbled out of the wreckage relatively unscathed. Don't get me wrong, she was still hurt badly, just less than what she thought she'd be. But as Ahsoka saw something big land in front of her, she fell to the ground and felt something scaly break her fall. But before she could tell what it was…

Everything. Went. Black!

* * *

 _ *****Back at the Temple*****_

* * *

Padmé and Anakin had regained consciousness some time ago, and were now standing before the council. They explained the situation to everyone, and needless to say, some of the masters really know how to hold a grudge. The voting of what to do was even steven!

"I'm telling you people, we must take action NOW before something terrible happens to Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan said.

"And I keep reminding you that former Padawan Tano made her choice. She is no longer of the Jedi Order." Mace Windu countered.

"Maybe so, but the enemy still doesn't know that." Anakin said.

Padmé glanced at her secret husband, and he gave her a discreet wink before continuing.

"If she's captured by the Separatists, then they could torture her in an attempt to get military information about the Republic out of her! And in her current state, there's no telling whether she'd crack before we find her or not! We CAN'T afford to let that happen, or billions of lives will be lost!"

"He's got a point." Ki-Adi-Mundi admitted.

"Indeed. If the Separatists manage to get information out of young Tano, the Republic will be powerless to stop them!" Oppo Ranthesis added.

Yoda had remained silent up until this point, but he could see Anakin's strategy perfectly. Using the war against his fellow masters was a slightly underhanded move on his part, but a very good play. He'd made his decision.

"See Knight Skywalker's point, I do. In great danger, the Republic and the Jedi now are. Made my decision, I have." Yoda said. "Begin the search for Ahsoka Tano tomorrow, we will. Rest for now, we must. Adjourned, this meeting is."

Anakin and Padmé bowed to the council before leaving. They really hoped that they would find Ahsoka before it was too late.

* * *

 _ **Next to be updated is Star Wars: The Digital Wars. Remember to keep voting, because Ahsoka's Dragon partner will be revealed next chapter! Also, I'm thinking about upgrading Ahsoka's Lightsaber to a Saber Staff. Thanks for watching!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The poll is now officially closed! Ahsoka's dragon has been decided and will be making an appearance in this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this, because I had a SERIOUSLY hard time deciding between these two Dragons! And consider this update my Christmas gift to all of you. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or How To Train Your Dragon!**_

* * *

 _ **Meeting the Dragon**_

* * *

 _ **Third Person POV.**_

* * *

The next day at the Jedi Temple, Anakin and the rest of those that supported Ahsoka were busy mobilizing their troops to begin searching for the young Togruta. The plan was sound. Each search party would consist of three Jedi and two battleships worth of clones. They'd fan out and search the planets of different sectors of the galaxy.

The minute anyone found any trace of Ahsoka, they were to report in and continue the search. And try as the Jedi Council might, they were unable to stop Senator Amidala from joining in the search. Ironically enough, she chose to go with Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Barriss.

This was actually a good thing, as Anakin is not exactly the best when it comes to foreign politics. So at least they wouldn't unintentionally start any wars with other planets.

It took quite a bit to convince the ever stubborn Mace Windu to allow this, but a hard slap to the face from Padmé was more than enough to change his mind. We now find our group of Ahsoka supporters in the hangar bay going over the plan.

"Okay, so the 501st will take this sector. There's an unknown planet there that Ahsoka may have gone to for seclusion. Shaak and her squad will check the area surrounding Felucia, while Plo and his squad will check all planets in the zeta system. The rest of you will comb through Coruscant just in case Ahsoka didn't leave the planet." Obi-Wan explained.

"Sounds like a plan. With how many of us are searching, it shouldn't be much of a problem locating Ahsoka." Kit Fisto said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement and began to head off for their assigned sectors. They had no way of knowing what sort of challenges awaited them, so they'd have to be careful.

"Ani, do you really think that Ahsoka might be on that unknown planet?" Padmé asked.

"I don't know, but like Obi-Wan said, it's the only place that Ahsoka would possibly choose for seclusion purposes. If there's any hope, it's on that planet." Anakin replied.

Padmé nodded in acceptance of this answer, but there was something about that planet that concerned her. If memory serves, she read somewhere that this unknown planet was inhabited by creatures known as Dragons. And these creatures are known to kill anything that threatened them

Could it be possible that Ahsoka was unlucky enough to run into one? If so, could she defend herself from those things? They'd have to get to that planet… And quickly!

They boarded the ship and awaited for take off. All of those who were close to Ahsoka hoped desperately that she was okay.

* * *

 _ **Ahsoka's POV.**_

* * *

I don't know what happened after I blacked out, but my whole body was numb. More than likely, this was the outcome of being struck by lightning and being right in the middle of the crash that happened. I had no way of knowing if my Lightsaber had survived the crash or not, but at this point, at least I was sure that I was alive.

I could feel that there was something warm covering my body from the neck down. I didn't know what it was exactly, but I did feel that it was kinda leathery and kinda bony at the same time. I decided that I'd had enough of being unconscious, and tried to open my eyes. I must've been asleep for a long time because it felt like my eyes were glued shut. Eventually, I did manage to crack them open and saw that I was in a dimly lit cave.

"Where… where am I? How'd I get here?" I asked myself.

I tried to move my arm so I could rub the sleep out of my eyes, but my eyes settled on the thing that was covering me. It looked an awful lot like a wing. Although it didn't look like the wing of any creature I've ever seen before. It was leathery like that of a reptile, and was a storm cloud black color with a twinge of teal in it, and a thick, black, hook-like claw on it. I followed the wing to its source to see that it was attached to a… actually, I don't know WHAT this creature is.

This creature looked like an odd reptile with two hind legs, huge wings that sported a large claw each, and curved spikes on its back and tail. These spikes looked sharp enough to cut anything with the slightest abrasion. It also had what appeared to be shark-like gills on its neck, and a crown of spikes on its head. The spikes in its "crown" all appeared to be the same length except for the one in the middle, and they were all conical in shape.

Its mouth was open slightly showing that even the inside of its mouth was an electric teal color. Its scaly hide was the same black and teal color scheme as its wings, and its head seemed to have an odd design that was similar to some kind of sea creature. And from the looks of its teeth, it appeared to be a carnivore.

That's when I realized that this creature wasn't just some giant lizard. It was a Dragon! I'd read about them in my studies back at the Temple. They were mysterious reptiles that lived on a secluded planet. One that neither the Separatists or the Republic knew much about. But I do at least know what species of Dragon this one is.

It's a species known as the Skrill. Found only during electrical storms, these reclusive creatures are said to ride lightning bolts. It must have been in that thunderstorm when I crash landed on this planet. Did it save me from death?

And what's that in its jaws? Is that my Lightsaber? Did the Skrill salvage it from the wreckage? So many questions, so little time.

I managed to get my prosthetic arm free, noting that there wasn't too much damage to it, and began to gently stroke the dragon's muzzle. It gave off a low rumble which must've been the Dragon equivalent of a purr. Its eyes slowly opened and met with my own, and I could feel this… connection with the mighty beast.

I looked at him… and he looked at me… and I could practically see a bit of myself in this Dragon. He seemed to smile at me, and got up while removing his wing from my person.

"Did you save me? From the crash, I mean."

I doubt that the Skrill can understand what I'm asking him but… hey! He just nodded in affirmative! Of course! This guy's a Strike Class Dragon. And as such, he's characterized by blazing speed, vice-like jaw strength, and extreme intelligence. No wonder he can understand what I'm saying!

I was broken from my musings when I felt something metallic, wet, and slimy dropped into my lap. Yup. You guessed it. Lightsaber ala Dragon drool.

"Oh… my Lightsaber. Thanks. I guess…"

I took a moment to look over my Lightsaber and inspect the damage. Surprisingly, it was completely undamaged. But it was different than it used to be. The handle was longer than it used to be, and it now had an ignition button on both ends of it. Suspiciously, it looked a lot like a Saber Staff. But I don't recall upgrading from a single blade to a duel blade.

But my attention was more focused on the fact that my Lightsaber was now drenched in Dragon spit, majorly grossing me out. Hey, I may be a Jedi, but I'm still a girl!

The Skrill just grinned at me with a lopsided grin that just made it impossible for me to stay mad at him. I grinned also, and was pleasantly surprised when the Skrill curled up next to me like some kind of gigantic house cat. This time, I took my organic hand and started scratching this magnificent beast behind what I assumed to be his ear. His smile widened and he started purring loudly, showing that he liked that.

"You know, it doesn't feel right to just call you Skrill all the time. You need a name." I said to him.

He raised his head and looked at me in interest at the prospect of getting a name. I put a hand to my chin and started to think of names that would be appropriate for an electrical Dragon like this one.

"I think I'll call you Static."

He immediately shook his head in a "no" motion, so that name was out of the question.

"Sparky?"

Again, a shake of the head was his answer.

"Electron?"

Once again, no.

"Zeus!"

He thought for a moment, but once again shook his head no. Thinking of a name for a dragon was tougher than I thought. I needed to think of something good. I mean, Skrill fly through electrical storms, for Force's sake! Wait a minute…

"I know. How about Raiden? It's the name of the Japanese God of Lightning storms."

He took a moment to ponder this, then smiled and nodded "yes". I got up and put my arms around his neck, being extremely careful not to cut myself on his sharp spikes.

"Alright, Raiden it is, then!"

I clipped my Lightsa - Saber Staff to my belt, walked to the entrance of the cave and saw that we were in a huge mountain on an island somewhere. There was mostly forest in the area, and I could see the deep blue open ocean out there. I was so amazed by the view that I almost shed a tear from the sheer beauty.

I sure wished that Skyguy, Barriss, Padmé and the others were here to see this! But this still presented me with a bit of a problem.

Even though I got up… how am I gonna get down?!

I let out a startled "eep" as I felt something move between my legs and lift me up. I looked down to see that Raiden had put me on his back, and his back spikes weren't hurting me at all! Maybe the Skrill are able to choose what their spikes cut or not?

I'll look into that later. For now, it looks like I've got a ride down to ground level.

"Are you sure you want me to ride you, Raiden?"

His answer was spreading his wings, and taking flight at a good cruising speed that was WAY better than any ship or speeder! I had to wrap my arms around his neck to keep from falling off, but he didn't seem to mind. At first, I was scared out of my wits from the sudden take off, but once I got my bearings back I started laughing from how awesome this was.

I couldn't even feel the cold! I just felt so… so… free! Is this how Dragons feel all the time? Aw, who cares? I had just one thing to say as we flew over what looked like a base of some kind.

" **THIS! IS! AWESOME!"**

And Raiden roared in agreement. He suddenly divebombed and wrapped his wings around us! We were increasing speed like a falling, aerial torpedo, and it felt AWESOME! When he pulled up, we were flying even faster than we were before. Words just can't describe how much fun we were having!

We soared, dived, swooped, loop de looped, and just had a blast in this first ever flight together. Something tells me that this is the beginning of a beautiful new friendship, and a wacky new adventure for me. But I'll probably need help if I'm gonna survive on this new planet.

* * *

 _ **Third Person POV.**_

* * *

Out in hyperspace, Anakin's group was busy going through a holo book that had information on the many species of Dragons that lived on that planet. They doubted that Ahsoka would have to battle these things, but it was still possible.

If she landed in the water, she'd have a very tough time against Tidal Class Dragons like the Scauldron or the Thunderdrum. Then there were Mystery Class Dragons like the Changewing or the Boneknapper. Or, heaven forbid, the elusive Night Fury.

"I just can't stop worrying, guys. What if she does have a run in with these things?" Anakin asked.

"Well, I do know that Speed Stingers are pack Dragons, so she'd be relatively safe if she was accepted into a pack of them." Barriss reasoned.

The other Jedi along with Padmé and Rex nodded in agreement. But still, they'd need to watch their backs. Just because the locals of the planet know how to deal with their draconic pests doesn't mean our group of heroes and heroines do.

"General, we'll be exiting hyperspace in fifteen minutes." Fives informed.

"Thank you, captain. Make sure the troops are ready for action, should the need arise." Obi-Wan ordered.

Fives snapped a quick salute and walked off to do as he was instructed. The others got ready to go planetside. This mission might be dangerous, so better safe than sorry.

They really hoped that Ahsoka would be okay for a little longer. Oh, if only they knew what was really going on with our young Togruta at this time.

* * *

 _ **Before you ask, yes, Ahsoka has befriended a Titan Wing class Skrill. However, this Skrill is the same age as Ahsoka is in this story. And she is definitely going on a lot more adventures with Hiccup and his friends. Also, I need Dragon ideas for these characters.**_

 _ **Anakin**_

 _ **Barriss**_

 _ **Padmé**_

 _ **Obi-Wan**_

 _ **Shaak Ti**_

 _ **Luminara**_

 _ **Plo-Koon**_

 _ **Aayla Secura**_

 _ **Kit Fisto**_

 _ **Be sure to say what Dragon from the HTTYD series each character befriends, a name for the Dragon, and how they befriend it. SEE YA NEXT TIME!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon, or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!***_

* * *

 _ **Arrival on Berk: The Boneknapper!**_

* * *

 _ **Third Person POV.**_

* * *

The Resolute had just exited hyperspace and was now orbiting above the planet. As they did so, Anakin and the others gathered in the hangar in order to board a ship so they could get down to the planet and start searching for Ahsoka. But Barriss still had one question.

"Masters, if we do manage to find Ahsoka on this planet, what are we to do once we find her? Do we try and get her back?"

"No, Barriss. Not right away, at least." Anakin replied. "The minute we find Ahsoka, we'll contact the other masters and have them come to the planet. We have no way of knowing just what kind of Dragons we might run into, so better safe than sorry."

The Mirialan nodded in understanding. She knew that Ahsoka was very good at hiding her presence when she didn't want to be found. So this was going to make things just a bit more complicated, all things considered. But they were in for another surprise when they got to the hangar.

A familiar Nautolan Jedi Master was waiting for them there while reading what looked like Dragon data on a data pad.

"Master Fisto, why are you here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I decided to join your group in order to search for Padawan Tano on this new planet. It's not every day you get to explore an Unknown Planet, you know."

The others looked like they didn't believe a word he just said. They knew of where he was supposed to go, and why he snuck aboard their ship.

"You just didn't want to be on a planet where there's no water, right?" Anakin asked.

Kit looked down in defeat from being found out so easily and asked "Was it that obvious?"

"We'll discuss protocol later. For now, let's get down to that planet before something else happens." Padmé ordered.

"You heard the woman! Let's move!" Barriss added.

Everyone else nodded and moved towards a frigate so they could get down to the planet. What they didn't know was that they were about to meet a certain Mystery Class Dragon that would change one of their lives forever. In a good way, of course.

* * *

 _ **Shaak Ti's POV.**_

* * *

As we neared the planet that has recently been identified as Berk, I couldn't help but worry about the young Togruta who was like a little sister to me. I tried everything I could to get the other Jedi to forgive Ahsoka and forget about her disobedience, and yet I failed and she was now alone on this strange, alien world. Although, I'm not one to talk about the whole "alien" thing.

Currently, we were flying over a vast expanse of water that was the planet's ocean. It was quite obvious that this planet was only 33% land. And based on the scans we took earlier, about 67% of the planet is covered in water. This must mean that the Tidal Class Dragons outnumber many of the other Dragons. This whole situation just got a whole lot more dangerous, people.

About fifteen minutes of flying later, we finally found a suitable place to land. Although, I must admit, we could've chosen a more hospitable island to land on.

"Whoa… it's like some kind of Dragon Graveyard here." Anakin commented as we disembarked.

And I'd have to agree with him. The whole island was littered with bones from all sorts of dead Dragons! I'm talking Dragons like the Deadly Nadder, the Monstrous Nightmare, the Gronkle, the Hideous Zippleback, even a few bones from a smaller species of Dragon known as the Terrible Terror. I swear, I can feel all traces of color leaving my face from how scared I was.

"Alright, we'll camp here for the night and start looking for Ahsoka in the morning." Obi-Wan said.

While everyone else agreed with the bearded master, I looked at him as if he had a death wish. I know about a very specific Dragon that lives in these parts, and do NOT want to be used as a toothpick by that thing!

"Oh no, no, no, no! Bad idea, master Kenobi! This island is home to a very dangerous Dragon species that you do NOT want to run into. It's dangerous, even on a good day!"

Unfortunately, my warning fell on deaf ears as everyone began to find things like food and water, firewood, and got out things for the shelter. I sometimes wonder if I'm the only sane one here. About fifteen minutes later, Anakin and Barriss returned with a boar and a bucket of fresh water while Obi-Wan returned with his arms full of sticks for the fire.

While everyone else was getting things ready for our stay on this island, I just couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched. Hunted like deer being stalked by a pack of wolves. And I don't like it one bit!

"Master Ti, what are you so afraid of?" Anakin asked. "I'm telling you right now that there's nothing to be afraid of -"

I wasn't paying attention to the young Jedi Knight. I was instead paying more attention to the beast that was flying down to us and landing behind the others. I began whimpering in fear as the beast got closer and closer until it was right behind the others.

"- So that's why I know for a fact that there's no such thing as a -"

Anakin was interrupted by the sound of rattling bones, making him and the others realize something.

"There's a Boneknapper right behind us, isn't there?" Senator Amidala asked with a deadpan look.

I could only nod for fear of the giant, skeletal beast. The others slowly turned around and looked up to see the most frightening Dragon one could ever see.

It had blue eyes with predatory slits for pupils, and the skin that we could see was an orange pinkish color, and it had brown spots on its wing membranes. Its body was covered from head to tail in bones collected from dead Dragons. A skull from what might've been its parent acted as a helmet on its head, it also had Deadly Nadder wing bones protecting its wings, along with a couple thousand Zippleback vertebrae along its back. And acting as a club at the end of its tail was a small, sharp looking Timberjack skull.

Although, I did notice that there was a small hole in the center of its chest armor, but was too afraid to say anything. I grabbed the good luck charm I had in my pocket, hoping to calm myself down a bit. The Boneknapper took a breath and released from its deadly maw… a… squeak?

"Well, what do ya know? No roar." Kit said in slight amazement.

That is definitely perplexing. According to what we know, the Boneknapper is supposed to have the loudest roar in the Dragon world. But we had no time to think about this as we ran from the stream of fire that exited this Dragon's mouth. I was screaming my head off from how scared I was, but Anakin and the other Jedi ignited their Lightsabers and started to fight back against the Boneknapper.

I thought it would've been an easy win for them, but we soon made a startling discovery. The Lightsaber blades couldn't cut through the Dragon's bone armor! This was both amazing, and terrifying at the same time.

The Boneknapper used its tail club to swat the others into separate piles of Dragon bones before coming after me! I was literally backed against a wall, my fear getting the best of me. I tried using a Force Push to repel the beast, but it didn't send it back anymore than a foot at most. Realizing that I was totally helpless in this situation, I just closed my eyes and awaited my own demise.

But I didn't feel any pain.

Cautiously, I opened one eye and saw the Boneknapper staring down at me. My fear was temporarily forgotten as I found my voice long enough to ask the Dragon something.

"What are you staring at? What is it that you want?"

It let out a low rumble and looked at something that was close to me. I followed its line of sight to see that it was looking at my good luck charm. Now that I thought about it, my charm looked strangely like that oddly shaped hole in its - wait a minute!

" _It searches for the perfect bone to build its coat of armor."_

That must be what the Boneknapper wanted! It wasn't attacking us because it wanted to, or because we were intruding in its territory. The poor guy just wanted the final bone that he needs to complete his armor!

Slowly and carefully as to not damage the bone, I untied the cord from the bone that I now recognized as a Terrible Terror pelvic bone. The Boneknapper crouched down so I could reach the hole, and I carefully fit the bone into place. A golden glow appeared from his chest area as his armor completed itself, and he shook his armor a bit to make sure the bone fit snugly.

Suddenly, he opened his mouth, and instead of a squeak, he released a powerful roar. It was so strong, the sound waves were actually visible to the naked eye! We were all forced to cover our ears/montrals to keep ourselves from going deaf. It was especially painful for me, since we Togruta have very sensitive hearing.

When he was done, he moved his head closer to me and nuzzled me affectionately. While I was confused by this behavior, but didn't look a gift in the Dragon's mouth. I started to scratch him under his chin, and he rolled onto his side, panting and wagging his tail like - for lack of a better term - an overgrown puppy dog.

Even Senator Amidala and my fellow Jedi were both amazed and dumbfounded by this. But I wouldn't let that bother me.

"Oh, aren't you just a big sweetheart. Yes you are! That's a good boy, Hex." I cooed while scratching his belly.

"Hex? Who's Hex?" Padmé asked.

"That's what I decided to name him." I replied.

"Well, his name might be a bit unorthodox, but at least now we have a way to traverse this planet without arousing suspicion." Obi-Wan said.

* * *

 _ *****The Next Day*****_

* * *

Once morning came, we continued our search for Ahsoka. Only this time, we're traveling in style. And by that, I mean that we're flying on Hex's back.

I was holding onto his horns, obviously in the driver's seat. Since Boneknappers are so big, he was able to fit all of us on his back at once without so much as slowing him down. Everyone, even master Kenobi, was enjoying the flight on Hex's back. Although I did hear master Fisto complain about how a tailbone was hurting his tailbone.

Hex roared again, enjoying the fact that he could now speak in his native language. However, my focus was required elsewhere. We need to find Ahsoka before something terrible possibly happens to her!

* * *

 _ **I'd like to thank guest reviewer Darknezz for sending in ideas for Kit Fisto, Shaak Ti, Anakin, and Padmé's Dragon partners. But I am still accepting Dragons for these guys.**_

 _ **Plo-Koon**_

 _ **Barriss Offee**_

 _ **Luminara Unduli**_

 _ **Obi-Wan Kenobi**_

 _ **Aayla Secura**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**As you all are no doubt aware, we've been having problems with reviews showing up on our stories. The problem being that new reviews DON'T SHOW UP AT ALL! WE CAN'T EVEN REPLY TO ANY NEW REVIEWS THAT WE GET! Spread the word, and be sure to report this problem so FanFiction can fix this as soon as possible!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or How To Train Your Dragon!**_

* * *

 ** _The Death of a Marshmallow_**

* * *

It has been three days since her arrival on this strange new planet, and Ahsoka was loving every minute of it. She and Raiden were camping out on the island where she saw that base, and they'd met quite a few Dragons of all sorts of different species. Dragons like Nadder Heads, Gronkles, Monstrous Nightmares, Night Terrors, Changewings, and even the occasional Hideous Zippleback. And each encounter was breathtaking for the young Togruta.

Currently, she and her Skrill were sitting by a fire with a nice haul of fish they'd caught using a fishing basket that Ahsoka had woven from plant fibers a day ago. Turns out she's got quite the knack for crafts.

They had salmon, halibut, trout, a few nice, plump, Icelandic cod, and a whole eel. Although, Ahsoka was the one who took the eel. It turns out that Dragons do NOT like eels at all. In fact, Raiden seemed almost terrified of it.

But to a Togruta like Ahsoka, the meat from the eel was an essential source of nutrients. So while Raiden had a lot of fish, Ahsoka was currently smoking the eel over the fire that Raiden lit using his lightning breath. She was also roasting one of the marshmallows from the bag she bought before leaving Coruscant. So, this brings us back to the current camp out between Dragon and rider.

"Ah, there's nothing better than a campfire, and a golden, delicious marshmallow." Ahsoka said in bliss.

Raiden purred in agreement as he downed a mackerel. But all was not going to be going Ahsoka's way today. You know why? Because a plasma bolt just hit the stick she was using to roast her marshmallow, and nearly took her hand off!

"YIKES!" Ahsoka yelped in surprise.

Ahsoka looked up to see someone else riding on a Dragon that she recognized as a Night Fury - the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself! However, one of its tail fins looked to be artificial, kind of like her own prosthetic droid arm. And he seemed to be the one who fired that plasma bolt.

She could see that he was wearing black armor of some kind, looked to be around her age, and was actually a lot skinnier than she expected. He has pale skin, green eyes, and auburn colored hair. Ha also had a peg leg that seemed to be helping the Night Fury control its artificial fin.

"Whoa, sorry! Sorry, we were doing target practice, and -"

"You… you… killed my marshmallow!" Ahsoka growled.

Even Raiden growled at this. He knew that it was a stupid thing to waste food like that, so you can tell that he is really ticked. Especially since he knows that these marshmallows, or whatever they are, happen to be his rider's favorite treat. His body began to spark dangerously with electrical currents as he growled menacingly.

"Uh, Hiccup? I think we just pissed off that Dragon." said a new voice.

Ahsoka looked behind her to see a girl flying on the back of a Deadly Nadder. The Nadder had sky blue scales, yellow colored spikes, and markings on its wings of the same color. It also seemed to be slightly bigger than most other Nadders.

The rider was girl who also looked to be around Ahsoka's age. She had long, blonde hair done in a thick braid, blue eyes, and porcelain skin. Her choice of clothing was a top that had dark blue and cyan colored, horizontal stripes on it, a silver headpiece on her forehead, a leather skirt with metal studs on it with dark blue pants under it, shoes made of animal skins, and arm guards.

"Yeah, I can see that, Astrid." the now named Hiccup replied. "Alright, let's all just calm down and talk about this."

" **YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT, FISHBONE!"** Ahsoka yelled as she and Raiden flew straight towards them.

* * *

 _ **I meant to make this chapter longer, but I really needed to address that problem I mentioned in the beginning Author's note. Please help get this problem fixed by alerting FanFiction VIA email. Also, I am still accepting Dragon ideas for these characters.**_

 _ **Plo-Koon**_

 _ **Barriss Offee**_

 _ **Luminara Unduli**_

 _ **Obi-Wan Kenobi**_

 _ **Aayla Secura**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**When we last saw Ahsoka, she'd attacked Hiccup and Astrid for killing her marshmallow. Will the two Vikings and their Dragons live to see the next sunrise? Let's see…**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or How To Train Your Dragon!**_

* * *

 _ **Angry Jedi vs. Terrified Vikings**_

* * *

 _ **Third Person POV.**_

* * *

Hiccup and his Night Fury flew out of the way just in time to avoid being hit by Raiden's sharp tail spines. But Ahsoka and her Dragon were far from done with them! They circled around, and Raiden fired a stream of concentrated electricity at Hiccup.

Fortunately for Hiccup, he knows how to handle himself in these kinds of situations.

"TOOTHLESS, PLASMA BOLT!"

The Night Fury - now named Toothless - shot a blast of purple colored plasma from his mouth. It hit its mark, and intercepted the lightning stream. The resounding explosion caused a wave of plasma and electricity to disperse among the area.

Ahsoka growled at this, and unclipped her Saber Staff from her belt. She may not be used to using one of these things, but these guys killed her marshmallow and needed to pay! But it seems like Astrid has another idea.

"STORMFLY, SPINE SHOT!" Astrid ordered.

The Nadder - now known as Stormfly - stuck out her tail spikes, and shot a bunch of them at Ahsoka. A pair of white blades extended from the Saber Staff, and Ahsoka twirled it in front of her like an expert. The blades managed to deflect all of the poisonous spikes that were launched at her.

That made Ahsoka snap out of her rage, and marvel at the blades of her new Saber Staff. Hiccup and Astrid landed their Dragons and relaxed their guard a bit. Ahsoka, meanwhile, was still too entranced by her Saber Staff's blades to think about fighting. She even entirely forgot about her dead marshmallow.

" _Why are the blades white? My Lightsaber is supposed to be green."_ Ahsoka thought to herself.

She'd think about that later. Right now, she needed to talk to those two Vikings and try not to seen as threatening as she originally made herself out to be. She extinguished the blades of her Saber Staff, and had Raiden land.

"Hey, down there! Sorry about that, I was just really miffed about being attacked." Ahsoka said.

Hiccup, Astrid, and their Dragons calmed down from that. They understood that this - whatever she was - reacted how either of them would have if they were attacked. But what was with the glowing blades on that weird thing she was holding? Oh well, they could find out later.

"It's alright, we understand. By the way, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Hiccup, and this is Astrid."

"And these are our Dragons. The Night Fury is called Toothless, and my Nadder is called Stormfly." Astrid added.

"Nice to meet you, Hiccup, Toothless, Stormfly, Astrid. I'm Ahsoka Tano, and this is my Dragon, Raiden."

Neither team knew it yet, but this was the beginning of not only a beautiful friendship, but also the start of a grand adventure.

* * *

 _ **Okay, next I'm gonna be introducing the rest of the Dragons that Ahsoka's friends will get. Next chapter will be mostly about Anakin. Hope you enjoy it. Also, I know the fight scene stunk. If you guys have any ideas of how to make the fight scenes better in future chapters, feel free to offer ideas.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_*****I still don't own anything to do with How To Train Your Dragon, or Star Wars: The Clone Wars.*****_

* * *

 _ **The Senator and the Terror**_

* * *

 _ **Padmé's POV.**_

* * *

After setting up a base camp away from Dragon Graveyard Island, we decided to split the duties of survival here. The fact that we have a Dragon for added security does help matters. I gladly volunteered to help with hunting and gathering, and was currently carrying a large basket of fish on my back.

"Boy, Ani's gonna be surprised to see this haul." I said to myself.

As I continued walking to base camp, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. Then again, it could be one of the Dragons that inhabit this planet. After all, this planet is well known for its diverse population of Dragons.

But that didn't stop me from tensing up when I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned in the direction of the noise, and nearly gasped at what I saw.

It was a small Dragon that was less than a foot and five inches tall; the size of a small house cat. It has an iguana-like body, two pairs of horns, one pair of wings, and a tail with a barbed tip that resembled an arrowhead. It's body was a fiery red color, and it had blue highlights and a pale belly. A Terrible Terror.

But that's not why I had the urge to gasp. This poor creature was thinner than it should be, and looked like it would collapse any second. It was also only about half the size of the rest of its species, but I can see that it is indeed full grown.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to you, little guy?" I asked.

I knew from Shaak's interactions with her Boneknapper, Hex, that Dragons are indeed intelligent enough to understand us. I was especially shocked that a Dragon that was this underweight and possibly scared was so easily letting me touch it, as I pet it's head.

Reaching into the basket of fish on my back, I pulled out a decent sized trout, and held it out to the little guy.

"Here you go, buddy. This should perk you right up." I said to him.

The Terror did indeed perk up upon seeing and smelling the fish. Without hesitation, I watched in awe as the little Dragon swallowed the fish whole. Then again, I would too if I was as starving as this little guy.

"There you go, that should help." I cooed as I stood up to leave. "I have to go now, little guy. Safe travels."

I started walking away, hoping that the little Terror would survive after having eaten. Although, I still couldn't shake the feeling that I was still being followed. Oh well, I'll ignore that, for now. It didn't take long for me to reach the ship that was our base, and saw Ani and the others sitting by a fire.

"Welcome back, senator." Rex greeted.

"Thank you, captain. I managed to bring back plenty of fish." I said, setting down my catch.

That's when I saw that Anakin and the others were looking at me funny.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"Why do you have a Terrible Terror on your head?" Barriss asked.

I rose an eyebrow in confusion, not understanding why she asked that. I do not have a Terrible Terror on my…

"Grawk?" crowed a small Dragon.

...Okay, maybe I do. That same one that I fed before was now looking me in the eye from his perch on my head. He must've followed me all the way here.

"What are you doing here, little buddy?"

His response was to climb down from his spot on my head, and curl around my neck like some kind of scarf before falling asleep. I smiled at this action, and started to scratch his back as he slept. It was just adorable how he started purring like a sleeping kitten when I did that.

" _I hope that we can be great friends… Tiny."_

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoy this chapter. Next, we'll see Kit Fisto get his own Dragon companion. Now, I'm gonna go and update Empire of the Sith. See ya next time!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry it took me so long to update this story, but I've been in a bit of a slump when it comes to stories involving HTTYD and Star Wars. But, I've finally gotten inspired for a chapter thanks to the app, School of Dragons. In this story, we'll be meeting Kit Fisto's dragon partner, which is one I've tamed in HTTYD School of Dragons. I hope you like this chapter, and I'm sorry for the long wait!**_

 _ ***I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars or How To Train Your Dragon!***_

* * *

 _ **The Nautolan and the Sand Wraith!**_

* * *

"Anybody seen Master Fisto anywhere today?" Anakin asked.

It's been a few days since their arrival on this strange, dragon infested planet and the Jedi, clones and senator were getting a little on edge. True, they have Hex around to provide some form of protection from other dragons, but it's not going to be easy for him to do alone. Tiny isn't exactly a fighter at this time, as he's still healing from malnutrition, and their earlier encounter with Hex has proven that Lightsabers are ineffective against dragons for some reason.

But why that is is currently unknown to our group.

"I'm sorry, master Jedi, but I haven't seen Master Fisto anywhere today." Padmé said.

She was sitting on a tree stump with Tiny resting in her lap, scratching the Terrible Terror behind what she assumed to be his ear. The little dragon purred in happiness at the attention and love he was getting from his human partner. Although, she certainly doesn't look like any of the Viking creatures he's seen in the past.

"Well, knowing him, he's probably searching for a body of water to swim in." Obi-Wan said dismissively.

"I don't know, sir. Even if he IS just looking for a place to swim, he shouldn't be taking this long to get back!" Rex said, voicing his concern.

"He has a point, you know." Shaak said, adjusting the saddle she'd made for Hex.

"Maybe we should wait for about another hour, and if he's not back by then we'll go out and search for him." Anakin suggested.

Several members of the group nodded in acceptance of the plan before going back to their own devices. Anakin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Maybe he IS worrying too much. After all, Kit Fisto isn't a Jedi Master for nothing, so he can take care of himself should he run into any trouble.

At least… Anakin hopes so...

* * *

 _ ***With Kit Fisto…***_

* * *

Kit was whistling a merry tune as he walked along a sandy beach of the island he and the rest of the retrieval squad were on. Another beautiful day of gathering supplies, looking for Ahsoka and learning more about the dragons that inhabit the planet! Padmé was still looking after her Terrible Terror, Tiny, and nursing him back to health while Shaak and her Bone Knapper, Hex, are on their usual afternoon flight.

"You know, sometimes I feel a little guilty sneaking off so I could be on a planet that has water." Kit said to himself.

He scoffed as he remembered that his troops still have Mace Windu and Plo-Koon looking out for them. Surely, the two Jedi Masters will be capable of handling any sort of conflict that comes up.

"They'll be fine!" Kit said with a grin.

But he couldn't help but feel like someone… or someTHING is watching his every move. He's heard several shifts of sand in the area and he knows they're not from his own footsteps.

And they've been following him for awhile now…

Kit quickly turned around when he felt something pointy poke him on the shoulder, only to come face to face with a Tidal Class Dragon known as a Sand Wraith! The dragon grinned and waved at him as though it were just greeting him. But that mouth full of visible sharp teeth scared Kit into thinking otherwise.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Consider these little snippets to be bonus chapters for the story. A way to show the Jedi in Anakin's group meeting and bonding with their dragon partners. Hope you guys enjoyed this!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ!**_

* * *

 _ **Hey, folks. SaurusRock625 here. And how about a little storytime? So, I've been thinking about how I have so many stories on my profile and how I seem to randomly focus on a single genre for all of my stories. At first, it was categories like Danny Phantom and Ben 10. Then came Star Wars: The Clone Wars. After that, I began focusing on Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Then, of course, there was my RWBY phase. And now, I'm on Star Wars again.**_

 _ **Now, I'm not complaining. I'm just saying that I've been on a very wide streak of certain stories. And as of right now, I'm going to be moving some of them to a new FanFiction profile that I made, which will strictly be for stories of this Genre: Star Wars. It doesn't matter what series of Star Wars it is, but those stories will all be moved to this new account. This account is Marka Ragnos629.**_

 _ **Please go to that account as I will be moving all of my current Star Wars stories over to this account, as well as adding any new Star Wars stories I come up with to said account. I'll just need to take some time to edit the chapters as I add them, but I hope you guys follow me on my new account, with which I will post about on my Bio. But enough about that. I'll see you all over there, and see you all in whatever it is I post/update next.**_


End file.
